


Something Like This

by wlkrmedic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlkrmedic/pseuds/wlkrmedic
Summary: Glenn mulls over his thoughts following the events of Woodbury and Rick's announcement of the impending war. Maggie is there to set him straight. Glenn/Maggie fluff because we don't have enough





	Something Like This

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Gleggie fic. I own nothing except my own head cannons. This is just my take on what happened after Rick announced that they were going to War with the Governor back in S3. Just a little fluff betwen them.

Never before had Glenn wanted to hurt someone so badly in his life. Never before had he felt this much rage and anger towards someone. However each time Merle Dixon opened his mouth he just felt his hate and anger for the older redneck fester and grow.

It didn’t help that he kept throwing back his failed attempt at keeping Maggie safe back in Glenn’s face.

_‘Nut up already boy. This guy cops a feel of your woman an you pussy out like this?’_

Those words echoed within ears only making his failures shine even brighter. What made it worse was the fact that he had to made voice it out loud in front of the rest of the group. No one there blamed him, at least no one voiced their opinions. They were all grateful that the two of them came home alive. Merle was bigger than himself, with more fighting experience, however it was like he had something that he had to prove to the redneck. 

Ending up on his back, needing both Michonne and Maggie to come to his rescue hadn’t been apart of his plan. It was almost like an even bigger stab at his already bruised and battered ego, that he wasn’t capable of taking care of those he cared about. 

The only good thing that had came out of the whole ordeal was that he was able to make up with Maggie later in the day. It didn’t matter if he was at odds with everyone else within the prison, so long as he had her on his side he would find a way to make things right. If only for her. But just when it seemed that things were going to be okay again Rick, Hershel and Daryl came back from their meeting. 

_‘He wants us dead….for what we did to woodbury….We’re goin’ to war.’_

As he lay in bed that night for the first night since returning from woodbury he couldn’t get Rick’s words out of his head. For what ‘they did to woodbury’. None of that would have happened if he and Maggie hadn’t been forced there against their wills. If they hadn’t been tortured and almost killed. For all Glenn cared about Woodbury got what they deserved, why couldn’t they just leave well enough alone?

“What’s wrong?”

Shifting slightly on the small cot he craned his neck to glance down at Maggie as she rested against his shoulder. Quirking one corner of his lips upwards he tried his best at giving her a small smile. “Nothing...go back to sleep.” He muttered running his hand gently along her side. 

The mattress creaked slightly as Maggie adjusted herself to better stare at him within the darkness of their shared cell. Her chin resting gently in the small pillow that she created using her hand that she had previously draped across his chest. The glare of the moonlight from the windows across the hall highlighting her figure giving her an ethereal glow. 

“I know it’s not nothin’ so you might as tell me what’s wrong.” her words were mumbled together with the limited movement of her lower jaw pressing against her hand, mixed with her thick southern accent.

How he had spent those short few days avoiding her out of frustration was beyond him. Heart swelling lightly within his chest he reached up lightly and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen out of place before gently brushing his thumb against her temple. “I love you….you know that right.”

It didn’t matter how many times he spoke those words, she never tired hearing them. She couldn’t stop the ridiculously large smile that made it feel like her face was about to split apart from forming. There were times that Maggie felt self conscious about her smile, had confided that much in him one night when it had just been the two of them on watch during their eight months on the road. But god did he love her smile. Glenn had made it his personal mission to try and get her to smile like that at least once a day; no matter how bleak things had been for them. 

Moving his hand down he lightly traced the pad of his thumb over the edges of her lips. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against her. Although the kiss was short lived before Maggie was pushing against him; her brows raised high upon her brow. “I know what you’re doin’.” She huffed out green hues dancing across his features. “Tryin’ to distract me ain’t gonna work. Talk to me...what’s wrong.”

Glenn sighed heavily allowing his head to fall back against his pillow. “I was just...thinking...about everything that’s happened lately. I was thinking...how all of this could have been avoided...how I should have done more to protect you...how Merle was right, we should have gone after them when we had the chance….” he opened his mouth to continue to speak but nothing came out. The more he openly stated his failures the more doubt he filled himself with. 

A small frown slowly made it’s way to Maggie’s features as he voiced what was on his mind. Adjusting slightly on the cot so that she rested half on his chest she ran a hand threw his greasy hair. “Why do you do this to yourself?” 

“Do what?”

“This. You focus on all the negative.” She stated with a small sigh. “What happened back on the run...we’ve been over this...it wasn’t your fault. It could have happened to anyone of us.” 

She grew quiet as her eyes traced over his sharp features that had grown prominent with the lack of nutrition over the last eight months. “It’s like I said before. We spent so much time runnin’ from walkers...we forgot what people always done. It was foolish of us to believe we were the only ones out there.”

“Fine...you’re right about that…” He lightly ran the tips of his fingers along the center of her back before dragging them back down. “...but that doesn’t mean Merle wasn’t right. We should have left when we had the chance...before the Governor put walkers in our yard. We should have gone to that meeting and put a bullet in his other eye….”

“Stop.” Her voice was firm, lips pressed together. “This...this isn’t you talkin’ but Merle inside your head. You have nothin’ to prove Glenn. You’ve already shown that you won’t talk no matter what’s thrown at you. Choosin’ to stand your ground an fight for what you have shows you’re a better man...Carol, Michonne an myself all agreed that you made the right call today. Don’t go doubtin’ yourself jus’ because Merle can’t be a big boy ‘cause he can’t have it his way.”

“You not goin’ after the Governor when ya had the chance isn’t what’s really buggin’ you though is it? That’s just a cover.”

Glenn smiled lightly up at her. “Can’t get anything past you can I?”

She answered him by returning the small smile and shaking her head. “The way you give you side glances...like you’re second guessin’ more than just goin’ after him.”

“Well if I tell you, you’re gonna yell at me for letting him get in my head.” He teased lightly the corners of his lips twitching upwards lightly. “I know I shouldn’t let anything Merle say get to me…I told myself he was just jealous...but...he does have a point...to an extent.” Glenn’s voice was low his words mumbled together. “You do deserve someone who can better protect you in these situations. Someone with more skills than just going on runs. I got my ass kicked in front of you twice….doesn’t exactly make me look every manly does it?”

An incredulous look crossed her features as she cooked her head back slightly a single brow arching high onto her forehead. “Seriously?” Reaching out she pressed the palm of her hand against his face and pushed it away to the side. Glenn was helpless to prevent the small chuckle the erupted from his chest.

Before he could say or do anything else Maggie pushed herself up and locked her lips with his. The sudden motion had taken Glenn by surprise at first however it only took him a quick second before he responded back, moving his lips against her gently. Her lips were chapped from the dry Georgia air an the limited water that was afforded to them. Normally she was able to keep them somewhat moist with the aid of chapsticks, however with the threat of the Governor looming over them it seemed she must have run out and had been unable to restock since. 

After a few moments she slowly pulled back keeping a hair breath between them. “You’re awfully thick aren’t ya.” She said with a small smile upon her features. “Already told you...you’re smart...you’re brave...an you’re a leader. Guess it jus’ wasn’t your friends that jus’ didn’t want to see it.”

“I don’t need someone who knows how to track a trail for days. Or someone who can take down a whole herd by themselves.” Tilting her head down slightly she brushed her lips against his chin. “I’m happy with the guy who asks if he should ring the doorbell when enterin’ a house despite the current circumstances.” A small smile slowly appeared on Glenn’s features as he remembered the first night he had met her for the second time sitting on her front porch. “I’ll take the guy who volunteers to be walker bait, jus’ so no one else has to do it.”

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me that.” He whined lightly his smile turning into a frown.

Maggie laughed lightly. “My point is...I don’t need whatever it is you think I do. All i need is this...right here. What we have, somethin’ like this. I don’t need anythin’ else.”

Silence fell between them as he allowed what she said to slowly sink in. He knew that she was too good for him, this conversation having only proven that. No matter what she said, Glenn was adamant that if it weren’t for the walker apocalypse she wouldn't have looked twice at him. Sure maybe they would have bumped into each other. He could have delivered a pizza to her or something, but other than exchanging a warm pie an getting change he doubted their encounter would have grown from there. 

Inhaling and then exhaling deeply, Glenn allowed a small smile to grace his features as he reached up and pulled her chin towards him. Kissing her, breathing in her scent, he allowed her words to bring him a small breath of comfort. He rolled them both over so that they were laying on their sides, his nose buried into her crown. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” her words muffled by the crook of his neck.

The steady rhythm of her warm breath against his skin slowly lulling him to sleep. The war with the Governor, Merle and his insufferable tendencies could all wait till the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too bad for my first Gleggie/TWD fic. All feedback is welcome.


End file.
